The Tale of Ariana: the Fellowship of the Ring
by catherine333
Summary: What if there were 10 people on the quest to Mordor instead of 9. This is the Lord of the rings The Fellowship of the ring story with my OC character Ariana, a girl of about 16 with an Elf mother and a wizard father who died protecting the ring, Raised by hobbits Mr. and Mrs. Tucker and taught by none other than gandalf himself in the feild of magic, thrown into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Mrs. May Tucker closed the back door to her and her husband's cozy home in the shire. It was already dark as she padded down the cool stone steps into the small wood directly behind the hill in which their house was within.

The wood, as they called it, was alight with the glow of the spring moon. Now, you might be wondering why ever was May out at such a late hour and not curled up with her husband of 20 years by the fire? Well, I can answer that with one word… Moonblosoms. They were Mrs. Tucker's favourite flower. It resembled an ordinary tulip except that they glowed with a strange, yet beautiful, mystical light. Unfortunately, they only bloomed once a year on the night of may 19th. But, if you were lucky enough to pick the flowers on that night, and put them directly into a vase full of water, they would bloom every night for another two months and nineteen days.

May was doing just that, picking the flowers in attempt to preserve the beauty she loved so much, and for the next two months, and nineteen days, they would be her children. This was the only experience at motherhood Mrs. Tucker had ever been able to achieve, because her husband wasn't able to have them due to a dreadful encounter with an orc.

As she walked deeper into the wood, May felt the warm spring breeze through her now silver hair. It smelled of fresh pine and new soil. Soon, she could see trees aglow with blue, pink and yellow light. She knelt down beside a patch of Moonblosoms and began to surgically transfer them from the earth to her wicker basket.

About 3 minutes later, her exceptionally sharp ears picked up the ever so small sobs that sounded slightly like the ones her friends little ones made until they were a year old. Curiosity took over as she stood and followed to sounds deeper and deeper into the forest.

There, in a clearing, amidst a circle of thorn less rose brushes, lay a baby girl. The most beautiful baby Mrs. Tucker had ever seen with light skin that almost glowed and ever so small sprinkle of hair upon her head.

As if she had felt Mays presence, the baby opened her eyelids to reveal mesmerizing pale blue irises that were almost a silvery white, surrounded by a thin line of a darker ocean blue colour. She stopped crying quickly and simply watched may with curious and slightly amused eyes as if saying, well are you going to stand there all day watching or are you going to do something?

May lifted the small child from her place on the soft grass and held her to her body. The baby snuggled into a nook between Mays neck and collarbone.

Mrs. Tucker looked around the small clearing for a mother, a father, anyone, but no. The baby was alone.

Knowing that she very well couldn't leave her there alone, May trekked back to her home in the shire carrying the small bundle, leaving her wicker basket and beloved Moonblosoms behind.

Later that evening, after showing the small creature to her husband Torper, feeding and putting her to sleep in a make shift cradle that was a large basket, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker decided to keep and raise the child, at least until the parents reclaimed her.

Some nights later, after many debates and good natured fights between May and Torper, and Mays family and Torpers family, they finally settled on a name,

Ariana


	2. Authors note

Dear Readers,

This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me,

Firstly, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I was extreamly upset at the end of the lord of the rings books and movies, that they hadn't done anything concerning with what legolas had done after it was all over and done with, and I have always wanted to write but never actually gotten around to it.

So, I have rewritten this story to include another character that will eventually become a love interest towards him. Of course not the entire story will be romantic, that would be boring .

I will not be updating regularly, and if someone complainsabout that, don't say I didn't warn you, because I know for a fact that most of you will skip the authors note as I usually do myself .

Anyways thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy, and once again keep in mind that this is my first story.

Catherine333


End file.
